


Red vs. Blue

by miraculousstorytelling



Series: Klance Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Space Dad Shiro, just lance and keith being reckless as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/miraculousstorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day 1 of Klance Week, but it focuses more on the rivalry/banter side. Lance and Keith race their lions to find out who’s the better pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red vs. Blue

"Look, it's not even a contest," Lance declared with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Blue is way better than Red. You can't even argue with me."

Keith had, in fact, been struggling to avoid an argument for the past fifteen minutes. He'd tried ignoring Lance. He'd tried simply walking away. Lance had just followed. But, this... this was the last straw. He turned on Lance with a scowl, "Are you seriously saying that your lion is better than mine?"

Lance experienced a brief moment of triumph, thrilled he'd managed to goad Keith into another shouting match, "Of course! Why? You don't agree?"

Keith scoffed, "Our lions are all equal."

"Says the guy with the tiny lion," Lance teased.

Keith folded his arms over his chest, levelling a glare at Lance, "You know what? I changed my mind. Our lions _aren't_ equal. Not because of the size, though. It's the _pilot_ that makes mine better."

"Whatever, dropout."

"At least I'm not the one who made up a rivalry with the best pilot in his class."

Lance frowned, "I didn't make it up. You're just oblivious. Everyone knew about our rivalry! We were neck and neck!"

"You were so far behind me you'd be _lucky_ to eat my dust." Keith taunted, a smirk sliding over his lips.

"I could outfly you any day of the week!" Lance yelled, taking a step closer.

"I could outfly you _blindfolded_!" Keith shot back, planting one hand on his hip.

Lance smirked, leaning back, "Okay, fine! You're on!"

 

In hindsight, maybe this wasn't one of his better ideas, Keith considered briefly as he slipped on Lance's sleep mask. Hunk and Pidge were designated as the official "keep Keith and Lance from wrecking anything during this ridiculous bet" crew as well as being the ones to determine who actually won. Shiro, Allura, and Coran were deliberately kept in the dark about this, because Keith and Lance were equally sure they would not approve.

They'd told Coran they were just going out for a bit to strengthen their bonds with their lions, even throwing in a vague allusion to a team bonding exercise. He was thrilled to hear it, and he directed them to an abandoned planet nearby. Allura was training with Shiro, and the four paladins were sure they'd return before either of them noticed most of team Voltron was missing.

"On your marks!" Hunk's voice sounded over the comm link.

Keith blindly reached for his controls and steadied his hands.

"Get set!"

Lance grinned, already celebrating his certain victory.

"GO!"

Pidge even eagerly played the sound of a starter pistol over her computer.

Lance immediately flew forward. One trip around the planet's circumference and back to the starting line. This would be a piece of cake.

Keith urged his lion forward, struggling to maintain the connection that would allow him to fly without sight. "Come on, Red. You've gotta help me out here," he murmured softly.

A soft purr echoed through his mind, and he reached forward to go faster. He'd always relied on instinct, and now he would have to hope he wouldn't wind up hurling face-first into a mountain because of it.

Lance's voice sounded over the link Keith had forgotten was still open, "Doing all right there, Keith?"

Keith smirked, "Doing better than you, cargo pilot."

"I was fighter class, thank you very much."

"Only after I left."

He chuckled, "Hey, I would have beaten you fair and square if you hadn't washed out!"

Keith scoffed, "In your dreams."

"Like I'd waste a second of my precious dream time on you," Lance shouted back.

"Like you don't already," Keith teased, "You probably dream about beating me every night."

"I _do not_ -" Lance's voice rose in pitch as he yelled, "Keith, Pull up!"

Keith yanked back on the controls, barely missing the peak of a mountain.

"Watch where you're going!" Lance shouted.

"Stop distracting me!" Keith barked, annoyed that their argument had derailed his connection with Red.

"Is everything all right up there?" Hunk asked, concerned.

"Just fine," Keith responded.

"Whose bright idea was it to do this blindfolded?" Pidge snapped.

"Shut up!" Then, Keith realized exactly what it meant that Lance had seen his near blunder, "Wait, Lance, are you behind me?"

Lance blushed, and somehow Keith just _knew_ it despite having no visual evidence, "I'm just making sure you don't do anything stupid."

"I really _am_ outflying you blindfolded."

"Quiznak, you're the worst!"

"If I'm the worst, how are you losing?" Keith taunted with a broad grin.

"I'm not losing!" Lance snapped, accelerating.

Keith refocused his attention on his lion, easily dodging the obstacles ahead with Red's guidance, "Sure seems like it."

They raced along the planet's surface, Lance muttering, "Come on, come on... We're almost there."

Keith smirked and shot forward, the boost of speed putting him ahead just as they reached the finish line.

"What?! Come on!" Lance screamed over the link.

Keith set down and tore the blindfold off, jumping out of his lion just for the satisfaction of shoving his victory in Lance's face.

Lance scowled as he dropped down from his lion, "I can't believe you won!"

Keith tossed him the sleep mask, "I told you. You're the worst pilot ever."

And that was when he noticed the brief flash of legitimate disappointment. Keith's grin faltered, even when Lance covered it up with a cocky smirk, "Says the guy who would have crashed without my help."

He wasn't sure why, but Keith shrugged and threw Lance a metaphorical bone, "Yeah, you're right." He settled one hand on his hip, "Guess that makes you a decent teammate even if you're terrible pilot."

And that was a mistake, because Lance took the compliment and ran with it, "Yeah, man, I'm totally a better teammate than you."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Let's just head back."

"Admit it! I _totally_ am!"

"Yeah, right."

Hunk slung an arm around Lance's shoulders, "Guys, guys. Let's be fair. Out of everyone here, _I'm_ the best teammate there is."

Pidge snorted, "Better than Captain Flirt and Colonel Hothead over there that's for sure."

"Hey, come on! I'm at least a General in flirting!" Lance protested.

"If that means you'll flirt with generally anything, then yeah," Keith joked.

"I, unlike some people, am very open-minded," Lance declared as he reentered his lion.

Pidge snickered, "Oh, yeah. Everyone should have an equal opportunity to reject Lance."

"Rude..." Lance feigned hurt in his voice.

Hunk laughed, "Come on, Lance just has a lot of love to give."

"Thank you, Hunk. I do. I really do."

"If you're done discussing Lance's nonexistent love life, we'd love to talk about that bonding exercise you told Coran you were doing," Shiro's vaguely annoyed voice cut in, startling all four of them, "Because from the feeds, it looks like you guys were racing with your lions."

"Blindfolded," Coran added, an undercurrent of frustration in his tone.

"Technically, Keith was the only who was blindfolded," Lance muttered.

"Lance!" Keith hissed.

"And almost crashed his lion."

" _Lance_!" the other three shouted in unison.

"Everyone back to the castle. Now." Shiro ordered.

They all sighed, Lance grumbling about space dad catching them as they flew the short distance back. Shiro and Allura were indeed deeply disappointed that they would recklessly use their lions to settle such a silly bet, and even Coran was miffed they'd lied to him to cover it up. In the end, they were space-grounded, and Keith and Lance were given a special lecture about teamwork and how the spirit of competition should be tempered with caution and reason. Still, it was almost worth it. The race had been fun, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr under mysteryfics.


End file.
